Not The Average American Family
by boyxboyFanFreak
Summary: Francine and Haley are out of town for the weekend. What could possibly happen with all the male characters left alone in one house together?


I was driving home from a long day at work. Francine and Haley were spending the weekend at her crazy bitch mother's house- wow, that woman really hates me. The only ones at the house are Roger, Klaus, Steve, and I. I guess it's male bonding time. I have nothing in common with any of them; hopefully, this weekend doesn't come out too bad. Francine promised me anal this weekend, but apparently a weekend with her trip was more important.  
I parked my car into the garage. As I got out I noticed that big, beautiful American flag waving above me. I gave it a salut, and walked toward my door. I walked in and saw the house was a mess. Roger had empty bottles of wine, gay porn, and wigs all over the living room, and Steve had left his video games and comics all over. Klaus couldn't do much from the confines of his fish bowl.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I shouted.

"Dad, what's for supper?" Steve asked.

"Don't ignore the question, what's going on here? What's with this mess?" I demanded.

"We were just having a little fun, Dad. Not like you would know what fun is…" Steve said looking down to his feet. My face got red, and I got filled with anger.

"You really think I don't know what fun is?" I asked in a tired voice. Steve looked away, and started walking upstairs. "Hey, I was talking to you!" I yelled to Steve. He ignored me and kept walking upstairs. "Where did I go wrong with that kid?" I sat down on the couch and my face fell into my palms. Roger walked in the room and sat next to me.

"What happened?" Roger asked in a sincere tone.

"Steve told me I don't know what fun is," I said sadly. "Do you think I'm a fun guy, Roger?" I asked.

"Well, you're certainly not the most boring guy around, but maybe you just need to find common ground," Roger said. I thought about it for a second. I don't like video games, comics, or anime. I do like one thing that all nerds like.

"Porn!" I shouted.

"Porn? What about it?" Roger asked confused.

"Steve is a nerd. Nerds love porn. I love porn. What's more common ground?"

"Stan, I don't think Steve will just want to rub one out with his dad," Roger tried to reassure me.

"Of course he will, my dad and I did the same when I was younger!" I said to him. Roger gave me a funny look. I went into my bedroom and looked under my bed. I grabbed my favorite porn magazine, and walked to his room. I could hear some strange noise coming from the inside. I put my ear to the door. I heard moaning. "Wow, he's already getting a head start. That's my boy!" I thought to myself. I listened more carefully. I heard a lot of male moaning; There wasn't much female noise going on. I opened the door, and looked straight to the computer screen. All I saw were two sweaty men sucking each other's dicks. "Steve, what are you-?"

"Get out!" Steve yelled. He had his dick in one hand, and the mouse in another. He quickly exited off the site.

"Steve, it's okay to be a little curious." I tried to tell him.

"No, I'm not curious. I'm-"

"Into weird fetishes? You know, your mother and I try weird things too. It's okay, don't be ashamed. I actually came up here to talk to you about porn," I said to him.

"Dad, I'm gay," Steve said bluntly. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Have you ever… experimented with another guy before?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I mean, I watch enough porn to have an idea what it's like," Steve said looking away. "Wait, why am I telling you this?!"

"I'm your father, that's why. I want to be your friend, and I want you to feel comfortable with telling me things," I said to him calmly.

"Okay, Mom," Steve said sarcastically. I looked at Steve. I noticed his dick was still out. It was huge.

"Are you pitcher or catcher?" I asked seriously.

"I would be catcher, I believe," Steve answered in a awkward tone.

"I'll be right back, stay right where you are," I said to him. I walked to my room, and went look through Francine's drawers. I found an "XL Monster Cock" and decided that would work. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I grabbed it, and walked back to Steve's room. I grabbed Steve and threw him onto the bed.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Steve demanded. I shut him up immediately with a passionate kiss. I shoved my tongue down his throat, while my hands explored his warm pre pubescent body. I could tell Steve liked it. He couldn't deny his own father. Our tongues wrestled each other. I started stripping him. I bent him over my lap, and put my hand on his ass.

"Are you ready for daddy to spank you, son?" I asked seductively.

"Yes, daddy." I had a firm grip on his firm ass. I pulled my hand back, and spanked him harshly. I left a handprint on his ass.

"Are you ready for daddy's little toy?" 


End file.
